Plutia (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Plutia= |-|Iris Heart= Summary Plutia was a human who turned into a CPU after finding a CPU Memory and formed the Ultradimension version of Planeptune. She met Neptune after Neptune was sent to the Ultradimension by Rei Ryghts. The two became close friends who fought against the Seven Sages and connect the nations of the Ultradimension version of Gamindustri. Plutia is the personification of the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | Low 2-C Name: Plutia, Iris Heart Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: CPU, Goddess of Planeptune Powers and Abilities: |-|Plutia=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 4), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2, CPUs have shown the ability to survive for years in captivity without food and survive in space), Transformation (Into Iris Heart), Pain Manipulation, Healing, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Causality Manipulation (Has a portion of Rei's power, Kurome used a portion of Rei power to rewrite the history of Gamindustri), Acausality (Scales to the other CPUs who kept their memories after Gamindustri's history was rewritten), Fourth Wall Awareness, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification |-|Iris Heart=All previous abilities, Flight, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation (Can create a thunderstorm), Electricity Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Iris Heart has a presence that makes others unable to move out of fear) Attack Potency: Plant Level (Is comparable to Blanc who can wield a weapon that can destroy planets, Has fought against the Seven Sages which can fight Makers who can destroy planets) | Universe Level+ (Fought against Rei Ryghts who could destroy the Hyperdimension with ease, Later absorbed the portion of Rei's power that could destroy the Hyperdimension) Speed: MFTL+ (Can react to Rom who can create an attack which travels from another galaxy in a few seconds) | MFTL+ (Is faster as Iris Heart) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Level | Universe Level+ Durability: Planet Level | Universe Level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Stuffed-Doll, Snake Sword Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Needs Shares (Peoples belief in the CPUs) in order to transform into Iris Heart, Is drastically weakened when she comes in contact with an Anti-Sharicite which cuts her connection to her Shares Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fancy Rain!: Plutia throws her doll into the air and multiple dolls rain down on the opponent. * Boomerang!: Plutia throws her doll like a boomerang which hits the opponent before flying back to Plutia. * Stress Release: Plutia uses her doll as a voodoo doll which she punches, throws to the ground and stomps on to harm her opponent. * Fancy Rain?: Plutia throws her doll into the air which turns into a weird doll which explodes once it hits the opponent. * Heal!: Plutia heals 30% of one of her allies health. * Hyper Heal!: Plutia heals 75% of one of her allies health. * Megadaptor!: Plutia raises the magical attack of one of her allies. * Megamodelta!: Plutia raises the magical attack and magical defence of one of her allies. * With Dolls!: Plutia controls her doll which hits the opponent into the air which knocks the opponent to the ground where Plutia kicks them into the air before the doll slams them down to the ground, the doll then fires an energy beam from its hands at the opponent. * Fighting Viper: Iris Heart slices the opponent with her sword which explodes into electricity. * Drive Stab: Iris Heart slashes her opponent with her sword before kicking them. * Fighting Viper 2: Iris Heart slices the opponent with her sword which explodes into electricity. It is a stronger version of Fighting Viper. * Verbal Abuse: Iris Heart steps on her opponent which infatuates them while they are being damaged. * T. Blade Kick: Iris Heart creates a thunderstorm and kicks one of the lightning bolts at the opponent before blowing a kiss which fires off multiple energy beams which causes the opponent to explode. * HDD Form: Plutia can use her Shares to transform into her HDD form, Iris Heart. While transformed into Iris Heart, all of her stats increase, she can fly, her stuffed-doll turns into a snake sword and she gets a sadistic personality. Key: Plutia | Iris Heart Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2